Gone With The Sin
by Asynjur
Summary: este es el primer fic que escribimos.El cuerpo de sirius fue sacado del velo muerto porsupuesto lamentablemente TT y ahora esta siendo preparado para su velatorio...mientra que un sufrido lobito le dedica su ultimo adios al gran y unico amor de su vida


"Mis ojos estaban perdidos en el oscuro reflejo del cielo gris sobre las cristalinas aguas del lago, de aquel lugar que traía hermosos recuerdos a su mente; Recuerdos que ahora estaban completamente empapados de dolor. Tan solo en imaginar que en aquella habitación descansaba el cuerpo inerte de aquél que le enseño a amar y a ser amado. Aquel que le dio sentido a cada una de sus transformaciones; Aquel que lo sostuvo cada luna llena y que burlo su tortuoso destino y lo transformo en una vida llena de de amor…Un amor que parecía eterno, capas de sobrevivir a cada una de las lunas llenas y cadenas que lo ataban. Aquel con quien compartió la soledad y el dolor, la alegría y la pasión, Aquel que veló por nuestro amor prohibido, Aquel que estaba, estuvo y que siempre estará en mí… a pesar de que se ha ido.

Pase inadvertido a los ojos de los demás, silencioso y oculto como si aquel velo que le dio muerte me cubriera en esos momentos. Los preparativos para su Velatorio estaban finalizados solo faltaba reunir valor y atravesar la puerta que me separaba de su estático cuerpo. Respire hondo y entre.

Ahí estaba, la habitación blanca hacía contraste con su oscura vestimenta, me acerque tembloroso…parecía en paz sin embargo una mueca de dolor en su rostro dejaba huellas de aquel funesto final. Anhele perderme nuevamente en aquellos ojos azules que ahora contemplaban aquello que mis ojos no pueden ver. Se veía hermoso.

_Amo tu piel, Oh tan blanca,_

_(Roce su hermoso rostro con mis manos)_

_Amo tu caricia tan fría como el hielo_

_(Una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos cayendo sobre su mejilla simulando que esta fuera de tu propio sufrimiento.)_

_Y yo amo cada lágrima solitaria que lloras,_

_Simplemente amo como escapas de la vida._

Así estático se veía simplemente precioso, sin embargo extrañaba su calida sonrisa... Aquella sonrisa que salva el peor de los días; Aquella sonrisa que me ataba a este mundo y que le daba sentido a todo. Su calidez estaba perdida en las suaves sabanas que hacían mas estremecedora, su belleza, mi pecho hecho un nudo se dejo ser desgarrado por el dolor de tenerlo tan lejos pero tan cerca a la ves.

¿Por qué? Pregunta sin respuesta¿Acaso es un castigo, un castigo por no haber aceptado mi destino de dolor y soledad. ¿Un castigo por haber amado¿Por qué?; esa será la eterna interrogante, tan eterna como tú belleza tan dolorosa como tu paz y tan lejana como ahora debes estar… Espasmos en mi pecho mi rostro rebosante de dolor observa ese cuerpo con exasperación solo queda registrar esta ultima vista de tu cuerpo sin vida embalsamado en mi retina y recuerdo. Ohh me has dejado completamente solo...completamente desesperado...

_Ohhh amado mío_

_(Tu tranquilidad me agobia Sirius…)_

_Tan hermoso eres,_

_Oh cariño_

_Completamente destrozado_

_(Me vi en la necesidad de tomar tu mano entre la mía y orar por tu alma)_

_Te has ido con el pecado cariño_

_(¡Vamos despierta!)_

_Tan hermoso eres_

_Adoro el desespero de tus ojos,_

_Rindo culto a tus labios_

_Una vez rojos como el vino_

_Rogué por tu perfume enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral_

_Tan solo amo la manera en pierdes la vida._

"no pude contener la necesidad de ese cuerpo, de esos labios, tuve que abalanzarme sobre su cadáver, volver a besar esos labios sanarlos de aquel sombrío destino, darles la ultima caricia que nunca pude entregarle mientras aun vivía, aquella despedida que jamás le di. Arrodillado junto su lecho, perdido en la soledad de mi alma, con mis ojos cerrados me deje llevar por los recuerdos.

Esperaba que despertara que se aferrara a mi y no me dejara, que me amara como tantas veces lo hizo pero que esta ves fuera eterna, que mas nada nos separara como en aquellos tiempos en que no nos hacia falta oxigeno solo el aroma del otro, donde no hacia falta el sol ni el cielo por que nuestros ojos perdidos uno en el otro formaban un universo para dos que juro ser indestructible.

Sin embargo ahí estaba su cielo caído y mi sol apagado su cuerpo sin vida y mi corazón destrozado.

_Ohhh amado mío_

_Tan hermoso eres,_

_Oh cariño_

_Completamente destrozado_

_Te has ido con el pecado mi cariño_

_Tan hermoso eres_

Maldito juego del destino la burla se ha vuelto en contra, haber desafiado su palabra le ha costado la vida a mi ángel de la guarda, haberlo desafiado significo haber acecinado a mi amor, si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte en negarme a la idea de que seria al fin feliz él estaría aún acá, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta , y hubiese aceptado que un licántropo estaba maldito , que no merecía ser amado… Mi destino era la soledad y acá estoy; Completamente solo y despojado de todos los sueños y utopías de una vida normal. El muere por culpa de mi egoísmo, de mi soledad.

Podría quitarme la vida, tomarte la mano y volar contigo a otro mundo otra vida o simplemente descansar a tu lado, pero la maldición de haberte hecho cargar parte de mi cruz no me dejara nunca y estoy seguro de que aun en otra vida el destino se encargara de quitarme de tu camino y ya mis fuerzas están acabadas como para volver a luchar contra él. Debo pagar por lo que hice por haberme osado a ser feliz a tu lado.

_Te has ido… con el pecado… _


End file.
